


I’m Yours

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, and I love it, strap ons, this is pure sin, wow I’m gay for 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: Yaz, Ryan, and Graham leave the TARDIS for an evening, and the dominant side of the Doctor wants to come out to play.





	I’m Yours

“Y/N?” You hear the Doctor call from the console room  
“Yeah, babe?” You reply to your girlfriend  
She turns and looks at you.  
“We need to talk.” She says  
“Ok,” you say, “About what?”  
She puts down the wrench she was holding, wipes her hands on a rag, and pushes up her sleeves.  
“It’s just going to be us two in here tonight because Yaz, Ryan, and Graham are going to the theatre,” She begins, “So I was thinking about maybe doing something fun?”  
“Sure, my love! What were you thinking?” You reply  
A smirk crosses her face as she makes her way over to you.  
She leans in and whispers her idea in your ear, and you feel your skin prickle.  
“Yes. Please.” Is all you can say in response  
“Are you ok with that?” She asks  
“Most definitely.” You reply

——————————————-  
“We’re leaving! Have a good night!” You hear Graham yell from the door  
“Bye! Have fun!” You reply  
You hear the door close, and you sit back in your chair in the library. You haven’t seen the Doctor in a while, but she vanishes occasionally.  
A little while goes by, and you decide to head to your room. As you’re walking back through the console room to get to your bedroom, you can hear faint moans coming from The Doctor’s room.  
You crack the door a little and peek in, and you immediately feel your cheeks begin to burn  
The Doctor is laying on the bed dressed in only her bra and underwear. You follow her arm down to her hand, where is has come to rest under the lacy fabric of her soaked panties.  
You’re trying so hard not to stare at her, but she’s so unbelievably beautiful. And you’re so unbelievably turned on.  
“Y/N?”  
“Y/N” The Doctor repeats in almost a purr  
Your eyes snap away from her toned stomach and land looking into hers. She’s sitting up now, her legs crossed seductively.  
“Well, what do we have here?” She says quietly  
You’re trying to form words, but it’s not working.  
“It seems like you were spying on me? Hmm? Do you like what you see?” She says, standing up and walking towards you.  
“I-I… Yes.” You manage to squeak out  
She runs her hand down your arm.  
“If you want it, it’s not going to be easy. I can promise you that.” She taunts playfully, “Shirt. Off.”  
You’re hopelessly turned on at this moment, and you almost rip your shirt off, leaving you in your bra and pants. You can feel the heat between your legs. You need her.  
“Well, I could make you watch me. Tie you up and not let you touch yourself until you’re a whining mess…” she begins, “Well, that wouldn’t be fair now, would it?”  
“No… Doc, I…”  
“Ah, ah, ah. Did I say you could talk to me?” She says, her accent growing thicker  
You shake your head ‘no’.  
“That’s a good girl.”  
The Doctor grabs you roughly and pushes you into the wall, her hands toying with the button on your pants. She leans in close, her breath hot on your neck.  
“You’re mine tonight,” She growls, and nips at your ear, “And I’m going to have my way with you.”  
She pushes her knee up to where you need her most, a moan escaping your lips. You’re so close already.  
You try to grind into her, seeking the friction you’re dying to have. She moves her leg quickly.  
“Good try, baby, but I have other plans for you. Sit down.” She commands  
And you do.  
“You’ve been such a good girl recently. So I wanted to get you a gift.”  
She reaches into the drawer by the bed and pulls out a blue strap on.  
Your eyes widen. You’d talked to her about this before. It’s one of your biggest fantasies. The Doctor, fucking you from behind. Having her way with you, leaving you a shivering, horny mess.  
“Do you want to baby?” She purrs  
“Yes. Yes I do, please Doc, I need you.”  
She stands up and puts the harness on.  
“You’re overdressed, Y/N. Take your clothes off.”  
You do. Slowly taking your pants off and throwing them in the corner. When you’re wearing nothing, you sit back on the bed, your core aching with desire.  
The Doctor turns back to you, the cock bobbing on her hips.  
“Come to Daddy… I mean Mummy… I mean…” she stumbles over her words and giggles  
Her dominance cracks a bit, and you see a bit of the playful Doctor coming through.  
“Are you ok?” She asks, “I want to make sure you want this.”  
You smile.  
“Yes. Yes, I do.” You reply  
“Good,” she smirks, putting the act back on, “now, about that name.”  
You shiver, you knew she had a little bit of a mummy/daddy kink, but she never asked you to call her those names.  
“Yes, Daddy?” You coo, looking at her.  
You see her swallow hard.  
“Be a good girl and bend over for me.” She commands, and you bend over the bed, leaving your ass on full display for her.  
She gives you a light spank, and drops to her knees to lick a line up your aching core.  
A moan escapes your lips.  
“Y/N, you’re so wet.” She says  
You need her.  
“Doc, please- use me. Fuck me, I need you inside me.” You cry out as she laps at your slit  
“I can’t promise you that I’ll be gentle.” She replies  
“Good.” You say  
She stands up and you feel her roughly grab your hips. The head of her cock brushes against your clit and you groan.  
She gently pushes the head of the dildo into you and you feel your muscles tighten, a wave of pleasure rushing over you.  
“Fuck! Doctor!” You cry  
She buries herself into you and then pulls out again.  
You’re desperate for the contact.  
She pushes back into you and you cry out. The pleasure is overwhelming,  
She begins to find a rhythm, and your moans grow louder.  
Her hand finds your clit, and she begins rubbing circles around it. The pleasure building almost to the breaking point.  
“Doc- Daddy, please. I need to cum.” You beg  
“No, baby girl. You have to wait.” She coos into your ear  
The sound of skin hitting skin and the dildo sliding in and out of your soaked pussy mix together and are sinfully sexy.  
You feel your inner walls tighten, but have to fight your orgasm.  
“Doctor!” You moan out  
She wraps her hands in your hair  
“Cum for me baby.” She says  
And you let go, waves of pleasure rush over you. You let out a groan that the Doctor feels deep in her own core.  
She pulls out of you after a minute.  
“Wait.” You say to her  
She turns back to you, her cock glistening with your cum.  
“Let me take care of you. I’ll clean you up.” You say to her.  
You stand up, and push her to the nearest wall. You pull her into a deep kiss and then drop to your knees.  
You take the cock into your mouth and begin bobbing up and down onto it.  
She moans, the friction of the base of the strap on is grinding against her clit.  
Your hand finds her clit, and you begin gently massaging it, feeling her getting wetter and wetter.  
“Y/N. I need you to fuck me.” She says, almost begging.  
Your once dominant Doctor has turned into a begging, wet mess.  
You slide two fingers into her and grind your palm into her clit, still sucking your juices off of her cock.  
It doesn’t take long for her to come. Her knees wobble, and she steadies herself on the dresser behind her.  
She cries out as you push your fingers into her again. You feel her muscles clench, and a rush of arousal covers your hand.  
“Baby. Wow.” She pants, trying to catch her breath  
You lick your fingers clean and stand up.  
“I liked that.” You say seductively.  
“I did too.” She winks at you.  
You look around. Your clothes in a pile on the floor, and your bra thrown haphazardly on the bed.  
“Want to cuddle?” The Doctor says as she takes off the strap, cleans it, and puts it back in the drawer.  
“That’d be lovely. Can I borrow some pajamas?” You ask  
She hands you a pair of sweatpants and a soft t shirt. You slip into them, and climb into bed with the Doctor.  
She nuzzles into your neck and gives you a small kiss.  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
You smirk,  
“I love you too… Daddy.” You say teasingly  
You grind your hips back into her.  
“Doc! Y/N! We’re back! The three of us are heading to bed, see you tomorrow!” You hear Yaz call from the console room.  
The Doctor groans.  
“If they were still out, I’d fuck you again. It seems like you want it.” She says  
You grind into her harder.  
“Maybe I still do.” You reply in a low voice  
Her hand makes its way to the front of your pants.  
“How quiet can you be?” She asks  
You moan softly as you feel her cool hand make its way to your clit.  
“I guess we’ll have to see.” You reply


End file.
